Rabbit Doubt
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: Everybody knows the game Rabbit Doubt. 4 pokemon and their partners are kidnapped and forced to play the real life version of it. 7 of them are victims, one of them is the liar. They must find hidden keys in the rooms of the abandoned prison, filled with fatal traps and unknown monsters. Lives are spent as they try to escape the hold they are in...before the wolf devours them all.
1. It Begins

**Hello! Just to do a little intro, the story you are about to read has Horror and Suspenseful imagery to it. For those who are light-hearted or easily scared it is recommended that you do not read the story. Most of the story may contain mature content that far exceeds the T rating, so as for people who are intending to read the story...it shall begin.**

**I**t**'**s **J**u**s**t **a **G**a**m**e**

**Xion's POV**

I stared out the window without a simple glance away from the nonchalant scenery. I tapped my nail at a rhythmic pace on my desk as everyone else were writing notes that the teacher displayed on the old blackboard at the front of the small classroom. The teacher with frizzy, white hair had his head glued to the small textbook he had in his right hand so he couldn't see if I was paying attention or not. That is, if he cared. Because of his monotonous voice, I get so easily distracted by anything nearby that it causes me to lose focus on the lesson at hand. No one can blame me, his voice sounded like an unemotional robot with a bit of a melancholic tone to it.

With the rustling of paper, I turned my attention to my friend who sat next to me. Like me, she ignored the fact of taking notes and instead focused her attention on something else, she had her head buried in the latest local newspaper. I focused my attention to the front page news which had a picture of a crime scene with blood splattered on the floor. I read the slant message that the article was based on quickly and quietly. It read:

**"Mysterious disappearances increase! Today a local citizen found an alleyway covered in blood with no traces of a body or the criminal in sight. They analyzed the blood to be that of one of the recent people who have been missing. The DNA was traced to the missing girl by the name of Eiko Takeru who has mysteriously disappeared the night before. Investigators believe that the girl was brutally beaten in order to keep quiet, but the assumption is farfetched. In other news..."**

Before I could read further, my friend rolled the paper back up and placed it back in her bag that was next to her desk on the other side of me. I sighed and went back over to my boring view of the front of the school. Except this time a certain Gallade with a box wrapped nicely in a bag was seen rocking his heels back and forth in a shy manner in front of the gate.

"Is he there again?" My friend piped up. I nodded with a small smile. "How cute of him, he just follows you around like a lost puppy."

"Chizuru, is there something you would want to discuss with the class?" The teacher announced with a raspy tone.

"Nah, it isn't a talk that a man would feel comfortable around. You know, a woman's hormones get crazy where..." Chizuru began.

"Alright that's enough, I get the picture." The teacher rashly interrupted.

The class giggled with pleasure at the sudden answer the teacher gave. The teacher's face flushed pink as he tried to calm the class down. I couldn't help but giggle at the little charade Chizuru came up with. She's that type of girl.

She's the sassy type whether it's with a complete stranger or a long time friend. I watched as she laid her head down on the desk, her short, brunette hair masking her face...hiding the green, turquoise eyes from sight. Some people actually think we're related from the way we act. I think they're stupid. Our features look nothing alike. I have dirty-blonde hair with light, pinkish eyes. Not to mention that she is about a foot taller than me and her skin is much paler than mine, almost white. No, my skin is just the normal light tan color.

A few minutes after the little charade, The bell rang and school has ended for the day. Everyone rushed out fast-paced as they all wanted to get back home, to their safe sanctuary. I stayed behind and waited until Chizuru organized her bag completely.

"It felt like ages until the bell rang." Chizuru cheered as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go, I want to get out of this horrible prison." I was dragged across the classroom all the while Chizuru kicked the door open with full force. I fixed my pace so I wasn't being dragged on the floor as Chizuru and I headed down the hall towards the main door.

"Any plans for the weekends?" Chizuru asked in her famous sassy tone of hers.

"Yeah, staying home and playing video games all day." I sighed in annoyance.

Chizuru stopped and gave me a silly glare as she gripped my hand. "No, that won't cut it. You have to go shopping with me, hanging out with all of our other friends. Tomorrow we're going to meet at the train station and we'll all get something to eat and play Rabbit Doubt."

"What's Rabbit Doubt?" I asked, holding back my strong tone of annoyance.

"It's a game where everyone is a rabbit...of course not literally."

"No kidding."

Chizuru glared at me some more before continuing. "Everyone is a rabbit except for one. That one is a wolf who is pretending to be a rabbit and is out to get all the other rabbits. The object of the game is to find out who's the wolf before the wolf kills all the other rabbits...aka the players."

"That sounds like a menacing game for it to be called Rabbit Doubt." I sighed in confusion.

She gave me a goofy grin as she gripped one of my breasts. "Maybe this way, when you exercise more my baby will grow larger boobs!" She exclaimed happily.

"Cut that out!" I yelled as I freed myself from her grip. I ran down the hall as she continued to chase me until we reached the outdoors. As I took a step on the grass, Chizuru tackled me from behind with a force that took most of my breath away.

"You could also get a much nicer rump from it too!" She sang happily.

"Get off of me!" I cried as I tried to break her grip on me.

"Gallade..." A voice said in a shy tone in front of me. I looked up and saw the same Gallade from before, carrying that same bag with the box inside. He didn't make any eye contact with me, and his cheeks were dyed a dark red color. He was fidgeting a lot and had a tendency to look away from me.

Chizuru loosened her grip and got off of me, giving me the chance to breathe the fresh air outside. "I can see that your boyfriend is here, I'll leave you guys alone...for now." She remarked in her sassy tone. She blew me a kiss which I nervously waved off as Chizuru walked out of the main gate and soon was out of sight.

I sighed in relief and helped myself to the bench that stood nearby. I could hear footsteps behind but already knew from the beginning that Gallade was following me. He copied my movements until we both were sitting on the bench, alone in the now vacant school yard. The trees were a nice orange like color and there was a very small breeze coming in from the east.

"Um, hi Gallade." I greeted warmly.

"Ga." He responded, a nice shy smile on his face.

We just sat there, no one else talked or did anything. Gallade would fidget here and there but remained to keep any eye-contact. I would hear a faint hum and a look of uncertainty everyone now and then from him, as if he was having an argument inside his head. I looked at the clock that was displayed in front of the school. It was starting to get late and I needed to get home to start dinner.

"Um, Gallade...I need..." I began hesitantly.

"Gallade!" He shouted as he thrust the bag he had at me. I looked at him as he continued to hold his bag at me. His whole face now was a shade of red as he looked the other way. Awkwardly, I grabbed the bag and opened the box inside. Inside were all kinds of berries, arranged into colors of the rainbow. They all looked freshly picked, it must have taken him forever to pick the berries and arrange them the way they were.

"Oh Gallade, thank you so much." I said as I closed the box up. He gave me a small smile and nodded solemnly.

"Um, why don't you come to my house and have dinner. I can make my famous berry soup with the berries you picked for me." I offered as I touched his hand. He flinched and gave me a surprised look, but he quickly nodded.

"Well, then let's go before it gets too dark." I concluded as I got up from the bench. He gripped my hand tightly and leaned against me as we made our way towards my apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I waited for everyone at the train station as lots people and pokemon rushed by. Gallade was holding my hand as we sat together, waiting for the others to arrive. Gallade decided to sleep over at my house instead of going back home, but he unintentionally was not aware of it until he woke up and found himself still in my apartment. The poor guy was too tired and fell asleep on accident, not that I can blame him for it, my soup can make people and pokemon sleepy.

"I'm glad you made it!" Chizuru exclaimed as she emerged from a horde of people. "If you weren't here I would have dragged you here anyways so there was no choice in the matter." She said proudly.

Right behind her everyone else showed up. Naho, with her black hair and blue eyes and the red pentagram pin she wears in her hair, she is easy to spot and has a knack for anything paranormal related. She acts as if her glasses break it's the end of the world, she is blind as a bat. Next to her was her Zoroark that looked ready to play any pranks on people around him with his illusion ability. Last but not least was Kohta and his Gardevoir. Kohta is a bit on the heavy side. He has black, short hair with thick square glasses that magnetize his hazel eyes. He has an obsession with guns and weapons involving them. His gardevoir is quiet and has an unemotional personality, she's quite mysterious and remains that way to me.

"Alright the gang s'all here!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Where's your furry friend?" I asked with no care in the world.

"She's in my bag." Chizuru answered frankly. Responding to the answer, her glaceon poked her head out of the bag and stared at me with big eyes. Gallade fidgeted and shifted himself closer to me.

"Who's your friend?" Naho asked.

"He's Gallade, he's kind of shy." I answered. I looked back at him, only to find his face buried in my back.

"Cool." Kohta said with a chirpy tone.

"Come on, let's go to the restaurant." Chizuru gestured towards the restaurant nearby. We all followed her across the street and entered inside as a small little bell above the door rang in response. The restaurant was oddly vacant as we made our way to a random booth. We all scooted in and looked at the menu that was hung right on the wall next to us.

"Um you guys go ahead, I have to use the ladies' restroom." I said as I made my way towards the restroom. I heard footsteps behind me, thinking that maybe some of the other girls needed to go. I turned around and saw Gallade stand there sheepishly.

"Um, wait with the others at the booth Gallade. Boys can't go in the ladies' restroom." I explained uneasily. He hung his head low as he rubbed his blade-like arm slightly. "Don't worry, I'll only be a minute."

I walked inside and left Gallade outside as I went into a stall and closed it behind me. After I did my business, I made my towards the sink and turned on the water. I thoroughly washed my hands as I started to hear footsteps behind me. I stopped and glanced at the mirror to see no one there. I regained my posture and went over to grab a paper towel as the sound of footsteps continued.

"Gallade, I told you to wait outside-" I turned around to only find myself get knocked off my feet as a mysterious figure hit my head with a hard object. As quickly as it happened, I was being surrounded by darkness as I drifted off into unconsciousness. 


	2. Game Start

**G**a**m**e **S**t**a**r**t**

**Xion's POV**

I felt a pounding in my head as a low tone ringing was heard in my ears. My head hurt, so much. Subconsciously, I got up into a knelt position and slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a room with steel walls and a large windows with iron bars attached to it. I rubbed my head in hope it would stop the pain. I whined as the pain continued on.

I heard something moved and looked over to see Gallade lying in a curled up position, he too was unconscious. Then I started to hear loud pounding along with cursing as I started to regain my posture. Kohta was trying to kick one of the doors down while Naho just walked around, examining the room. Her Zoroark was leaning against the wall in a calming fashion, his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. The Gardevoir on the other hand was examining the lock on the other door that had a terrifying aura coming from it. All the while everyone was doing something, Chizuru had her arms crossed in an aggravating way and she had a deep, but worried scowl on.

Chizuru looked over at me and a sweep of relief washed over her face. "You're finally awake." She sighed.

"Where-...where are we?" I asked as I dusted myself off.

"By the looks of the interior structure through the window, it might be an old prison." Kohta piped up, pausing from kicking the door.

"Yeah, I don't exactly remember how we got here but I know it happened when we were at the restaurant." Chizuru explained, a bit of worry in her tone. The Zoroark nodded slowly as he leaned off the wall, and went towards Naho.

"Everyone is here...well, except for Chizuru's Glaceon, that is." Naho said as she went over to the door the Gardevoir was examining. "My best guess is she might be in the small storage area, opposite of the other door."

"I hope Glaceon is alright. Poor thing must be scared out of her mind." Chizuru whispered with worry masking her once joyous attitude.

"Whoever put us here, he took all of our stuff and belongings." Naho continued, facing me with a serious look on her face. I felt my pockets all around me and noticed a small bump in my left back pocket.

"I don't think so." I answered. Everyone looked at me with hope, everyone except Gallade who was still asleep on the floor. I pulled the object out and noticed that it was my phone. Everyone's face brightened up.

"You have your phone! We can call for help!" Chizuru exclaimed happily. I flipped open my phone and noticed that it was on a game menu, showing a cute bunny rabbit with a demon-like shadow. Confusion was swept over my face as I read the text below.

"Rabbit Doubt...Game Start." I read out loud.

"Huh?" Said the whole group. Chizuru walked over to me and looked at my phone.

"That's odd, that's the game we were going to play after lunch." Chizuru said, taking the phone away from me.

"But, I didn't put it on my phone. I didn't even know how to access the game, I was hoping you would show me." I explained uneasily.

"It says the game has already started...but there's more. Look." Chizuru said as she scroll the text down some more.

"7 of you are the victims, 1 of you is the murderer. Try to find me before I...I..." Chizuru's face was flushed of color as she started to stutter.

"Let me see it." Naho said as she grabbed my phone from Chizuru.

"...I will ravage your insides and devour your soul." Naho continued reading the message. Gasps were heard all around, Chizuru couldn't take it and threw up on the floor.

"This has to be a joke." Kohta declared as his legs started to wobble.

"In order for you to win the game, you must either kill me or walk the halls of the prison to look for keys and hope that the key you might find will open the main exit to the prison. But watch out, for I left lots of surprises in each room for you." Naho continued to read aloud.

"I...I don't understand any of it. What is it saying?!" Chizuru exclaimed, tears staining her cheeks.

"It means someone in this room is the murderer." Naho concluded. Silence fell over the room as we stared in shock as the answer sank into our heavy, burdened souls. Everyone jumped in fright as they heard rustling from the middle of the room. I looked over and saw Gallade was slowly waking up. He looked at me with sleepy eyes as he yawned in response. Everyone relaxed but the air was still thick.

Gallade rushed over to meand grabbed, his grip was strong. His face had a frightened expression along with pleading eyes. His body started to shake, his small hands trembled. The Gardevoir poked him on the side to get his attention. With a long but fast-paced conversation, Gardevoir told Gallade their situation to get caught up. Gallade buried his face into my back and continued to tremble, all the while we all watched him in understanding.

"And we can't call for help, there is no reception." Naho finished, her face now masked with a slight depressed look.

"Hey is that-" I pointed towards the key-chain on my phone. Naho examined it and it turned out to be one of the keys.

"Hmm. Judging from the way it is shaped, it opens the storage door." Naho concluded. Naho slowly walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Inside was pitch-black, and had a horrible aroma coming from it.

"What...what's that smell?" Chizuru piped up as she stood next to Naho. Naho and Chizuru exchanged a look and quietly walked into the strange room. We all stood in silence as we all stared at the darkness inside the room, Gallade's head still buried into my back.

We heard a shrill scream a minute later, we all rushed in as the lights in the room turned on. There, lying on the floor with the insides ransacked and had spread out all over the floor was Chizuru's Glaceon. Chizuru was in the corner, her hand over her mouth and tears were flooding down from her now blood-stained eyes.

"Oh my Gosh..." Kohta whispered in disbelief. Zoroark looked away vigorously and growled in response, however the Gardevoir remained to reveal any emotion. I whimpered as I collapsed onto my knees, no young girl should see a pokemon torn open this way, it was clear it had suffered. But when I changed my attention to the poor things blood, it went up the wall and was used to make a terrible message.

**"**K**i**l**l **T**h**e **L**i**a**r**.**" I read aloud. Gallade strengthened his grip around me as he too caught a glimpse of Glaceon.

"I was wrong." Naho sighed in defeat as she too was traumatized by the site of the poor Glaceon. "This is the breaker room, not the storage room. We only opened one door and the murderer already claimed a victim."

"Glaceon...Glaceon I'm so sorry!" Chizuru wailed as she continued to sob in the corner.

"When...when I find this guy I'm going to kill him!" Kohta yelled angrily as he kicked the wall nearby.

"Yes...but like in the message...one of _us _the murderer." I countered as I slowly got back up on my feet.

"I don't believe it for a second." Kohta yelled as he turned to face me. "He just wants us to turn on each other!"

"Agreed. There's very little evidence that the murderer is actually oneof _us_." Naho said as she continued to work on the breakers.

"Still...I'm scared." I said, closing my eyes in defeat.

"We...we...we all are." Chizuru stuttered as she wiped her tears away.

"Hmm." Naho mumbled as she fixed the last breaker in the room.

"What?" Kohta said as he faced his attention on Naho.

"It said in the message that there is a key in every room in the prison. I bet there's a key in here as well...along with probable traps." Naho answered with a cautious tone. "At least, since I turned on all the breakers in the room, the prison is now lit up. At least for now."

"We have to get out of here!" Chizuru exclaimed as she rose to her feet. "Glaceon wouldn't want us to die here!" Everyone stared at her in full attention as she continued.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to give up! This sassy momma is going to get out of here and make sure the murderer pays for what he did to one of my best friends!" She yelled, her confidence rising again.

"Right." I agreed. Everyone else nodded in response, Gallade just did a quick glance before he continued to bury his head into my back.

"But I must say a quick precaution before we do anything else." Naho said, her eyes as cold as ice. "When we find the key and leave this room, we _must _stick together at all costs. The murderer will have a much harder time killing us in a group." Her Zoroark nodded as he started to rummage through old files.

We all agreed and started to search the room for the missing key to the other door, but all the while the security camera in the room was watching us intently, the small microphone attached to it was hearing everything, including our plan.


	3. The False Mastermind

**T**h**e **F**a**l**s**e **M**a**s**t**e**r**m**i**n**d

**Xion's POV**

I helped Zoroark flip through the piles of old profiles of the prison's criminals, hoping that a key would be found in one of them. Gallade took the liberty to help out a little by looking at the cracks in the floor to see if the mastermind hid one in there. Every now and then, I would take a quick glance at him to check how he was doing, after all he is the most sensitive of the group and still has lingering thoughts about the whole situation at hand.

Naho was investigating the cabinets nearby the circuits and Kohta was looking in the remaining cabinets on the other side of the room. Chizuru was helping the Gardevoir look around in the storage closet at the back of the room, Chizuru kept looking back at her dismembered Glaceon every few minutes or so though. Although she gave a deep, pride-filled speech earlier, her mind is still trying to sink in the thought that her friend died a horrible death without her being there to save her. Her body would quiver every time she looked.

I set the last file down and sighed in defeat, Zoroark too set the last file he looked through down and growled sadly. "The key isn't in the files." I said in a melancholic tone.

"At least we know it isn't in the files." Naho concluded as she continued to rummage through the cabinets. "I haven't spotted any key yet, but I have found a small bottle of alcohol and bandage cloth."

"Yeah, I don't see any key around here either." Kohta sighed as he closed the cabinet.

"Well at least we have some medical supplies just in case we get hurt." Chizuru said, a small smile on her face.

"Yes but I don't think it would do much, depending on the injuries that can happen in an old prison. It will just only prolong its severities for the mean time before help arrives. Besides, there's only enough for one person anyways." Naho explained.

"That's true, with all the rust around here if we're pierced by something that's rusted we'll get lock jaw." I agreed.

Silence fell over the room, the only noise that echoed around was the shuffling that Gallade made when he was looking around the floor for the key. It was obvious he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation.

"Zor!" Naho's Zoroark exclaimed. Everyone's attention was on the Zoroark who was growling angry in the middle of the room, his attention in the corner on the ceiling.

"What is it Zoroark?" Naho asked as she walked over to the Zoroark. Her Zoroark pointed to the surveillance camera in the far upper corner of the room. The light blinking on it told that it was working.

"That little bastard is watching us!" Kohta yelled angrily.

"Yes, but look." Chizuru said, pointing to the cords behind it. "The cords run up to the room above us."

"And that's where we'll find our culprit." Naho finished. "The room above us must be the surveillance room, it only makes sense that the breaker is nearby the surveillance room."

"Alright then! Gardevoir use focus blast on the ceiling!" Kohta called out.

"You too Zoroark, use focus blast on the ceiling." Naho said.

"Glaceon! Use...-" Chizuru looked at the body in the middle of the floor and a sweep of depressing realization was swept over her face. "I forgot... you're gone Glaceon." Chizuru collapsed onto her knees in utter defeat as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Wait a minute." I called out. Everyone's attention was now on me, even Gallade's attention was averted to me. "This seems to easy, what if this is a trap?"

"There is only one way to find out." Naho countered.

Both Gardevoir and Zoroark unleashed their attack on the ceiling and an explosion of dust and debris filled the room. I coughed as my lungs were polluted with the aftermath of the explosion. I slowly opened my eyes as the room was filled with dust. Something shiny caught my eye in the middle of the room, I slowly went towards it and found myself right in front of Glaceon. I looked in her disfigured body and something shiny was in the midst of blood and guts.

"You guys." I called out as the smoke started to clear up.

"What is it." Kohta coughed up as he made his way towards me.

"I think I found the key." I said as I placed my hand over my nose to stop the horrible smell that emerged from Glaceon. Kohta found his way towards me along with Naho and the others as I pointed to the shiny metal glimmering in Glaceon's carcass.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Chizuru whined as she faced the other direction.

"Of course he would do something like this." Kohta scoffed as he slowly bent down and put his hand into Glaceon's 'stomach'...or what's left of it. Kohta flinched as the cold blood around his hand swirled with every movement he made. The guts he felt on his hand were very squishy and juicy, he put his other hand over his mouth to prevent him from throwing up all over the body. His eyes watered up as he grabbed the key out of the body. He held it up and sighed in relief. Chizuru looked back to see if they were done searching her poor friend's carcass and she too sighed in relief once she realized he was done.

"Now that that's taken care of..." Naho began as she pointed to the hole in the ceiling. Gallade immediately offered to help boost me up...which was surprising since he was too shy to talk. Gallade went over and stood right under the hole, He bent his knees and cuffed his hands as I made a running start, jumping onto his cuffed hands as he gave me a boost to the upper level. I grabbed the edge of the concrete and hoisted myself up. I took cover behind a desk and looked around the room for anyone. I scanned around and saw a figure of a man's head, resting on the office chair at the other end of the room. It looked as if he hasn't noticed that we blew a hole a couple of feet away from him, which is very surprising...unless he's a deep sleeper. I scanned the other side of the room and saw another steel door.

I slowly crawled over to the hole and gave a signal, saying it was safe. The others joined as I waited patiently behind the same desk. As everyone got in a hiding position, I pointed over to the man sleeping on the chair. Everyone nodded, Gallade just scurried over to me and held my hand.

Kohta and the Zoroark slowly inched their way to the man, in hope of catching him off guard and capture him before he wakes up. The air was thick again as everyone grew anxious every inch the two inched closer. They were now directly behind him and were ready to pounce. Taking in a couple of seconds to calm down and take in a quick strategy. They both nodded their heads in approval as I stopped breathing in anticipation.

Without hesitation, they pounced on the man and started to wrestle. It didn't take long before I heard Kohta and Zoroark scream in a horrifying way. I stood up quickly and made my way towards the chair, along with everyone else behind me, Gallade still holding onto my hand.

"Did you guys get him!?" I called out. I ran over and saw they were sitting against the wall with wide eyes.

"Yea...yeah. I got him." He scoffed in a disbelief tone. What Kohta pulled out behind his back was rotting skull. I jumped a couple feet as Naho gasped in fright. He threw the skull across the room in anger as the realization kick in. This guy wasn't our murderer. Still a bit shocked from the incident, Kohta unsteadily composed himself and wiped his hands against his pants, cursing himself for wrestling with a decomposing corpse.

"I'm sorry, I should have investigated further." I apologized sincerely. Gallade rubbed his head against my shoulder to comfort me in a cute but friendly way, I couldn't help but blush a little even though this wasn't the time for it.

Naho walked past Kohta and looked at the panel that had dozens of screens on top of it, showing footages of different rooms all over the prison.

"Hmm, Interesting." Naho mumbled as she glued her eyes to a certain screen on the panel.

"What is it now?" Chizuru whined in displeasure as she continued to look at the now headless corpse on the chair.

"This is a heart monitor, hooked up to a radar. It shows every living person in the whole entire prison. I have never seen this kind of technology before." Naho explained as she tapped on the screen with her nails. "But..."

"But what?" Kohta said as he walked over to her.

She turned her gaze towards us, her eyes filled with horror and despair as she gave us news that horrified us all. "The only people here...locked up in this prison...are the 7 of us, there are no other readings of any life here."

"That can't be right." Chizuru exclaimed. "There has to be someone else here doing all the tricks!"

"This is a _heart _monitor though, unless the killer is undead there is no other explanation..." She trailed off as she uneasily leaned against the panel, her face flushed of color.

"...The only living beings here is everyone in this one room." I gulped as I finished Naho's threatening theory as the words kept getting stuck in my throat. "Everything was true right from the beginning, one of us is the killer, one of us is the wolf."


	4. White Noise

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long update, I've been very busy since I'm moving to another state soon so time just has been snatched away from me. I hope you guys R&R for anything, especially for criticism purposes as well. Thank you.**

**W**h**i**t**e **N**o**i**s**e

**Xion's POV**

We all looked at each other; worry, fear, suspicion, and anger etched onto all of our faces. The only noise that was heard was the beeping of the heart monitor attached to the equipment behind Naho and I.

"This...just doesn't seem right…" Kohta began, not knowing what to say or how to say it. "I mean...we've been friends for a long time, why would anyone of us kill the rest?"

"Ye...yeah. I still don't believe that anyone of you guys would have the heart to kill Glaceon!" Chizuru stuttered, her body shaking in fright, her sassy personality long gone.

"Maybe Naho…" Kohta mumbled as his eyes grew dark.

"Now hold on!" I yelled at Kohta, disbelief etched into my voice. "Naho is a fan of dark arts, yes, but that doesn't mean she would lock us in here and kill Glaceon just like that!" I snapped my fingers at the last part, giving them an example to describe the speed of what was going on.

"I agree with Xion on this one…" Chizuru piped, composing herself a little. "...Naho never did such things before in her life-"

"Yeah, the stuff she told you." Kohta interrupted harshly, his voice rising as his fists trembled.

"Everyone calm down." Naho declared, her voice stern.

"We are calm! It's Kohta here who's doing all the accusations!" Chizuru countered, her voice cracking from pressure as all eyes were on her.

"I have a right to be suspicious!" Kohta exclaimed once more, turning towards the shaken form of Chizuru.

"Guys...you need to stop this…" I began, worry plastered all over my face as the friends before are starting to crack.

"You're also on the list too pinky!" Kohta yelled, pointing his finger at me.

"Pinky?!" I gave him a confused look as I pointed at myself.

"You're the only one who doesn't spend as much time with the group than the rest of us." Kohta continued, his eyes as cold as ice.

"What does that mean? I'm allowed to have a choice between doing what I want with my time! The only reason I came to hang with you guys was because Chizuru forced me too!" I countered, my voice rising as well.

"You aren't very connected with us than anyone else is here, if someone decided to break bonds with someone and kill them, it would most likely be the weakest bond!" He debated, all eyes on me.

"But it also proves that I'm not very influenced with any one of you, so what would be my motive then?" I asked rhetorically, practically screaming at this point in frustration.

"QUIET!" Naho commanded, stopping the debate between me and Kohta, all eyes now focused on her. "This is doing us no good. There is no point in trying to argue who's the murderer. It'll get us nowhere...not at least without strong evidence."

"Hold on!" Kohta waved a hand in front of Naho, "We already have proof." I looked at him curiously as he walked over to me. My shoulders tensed as he gave a deadly glare, grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "See? When we woke up, she had _her_ phone."

"That isn't strong evidence though." Chizuru countered, standing by my side as she yanked my other arm, "The murderer probably did that to get all eyes on Xion and not the real culprit. Besides, I still have my doubts on any of us being the murderer."

"True," Naho agreed, "Someone could have rigged the heart-monitor to make it seem like there was only the 7 of us alive here."

"How can you rig a _heart monitor_?" Kohta questioned, his face still showing suspicion.

"Look. I like dark stuff, not electronic stuff. I'm not an expert at this." Naho answered, irritation evident in her voice.

"It didn't look like that when you were looking at the electronic stuff before." Kohta countered.

While Kohta and Naho continued to argue, I looked back at the pokemon who were scattered about, uncomfortable in both the situation and the way their masters are acting. Zoroark was leaning against the wall, plugging his ears to try to stop hearing the argument. The Gardevoir was examining the corpse that Kohta and Zoroark wrestled earlier, curiosity in her eyes. And, of course, Gallade twiddled his thumbs in angst as he didn't know what to do in the situation.

Then I remembered something, I looked at Kohta's pocket as I made my way towards him. "Hey you guys." I called.

"What?!" Naho and Kohta yelled, agitated from their argument.

I flinched as I grabbed the key from Kohta's pocket and held it up in the air, "We still haven't tried this key yet, maybe it'll lead to another door."

"That's right!" Chizuru exclaimed, a new found hope showing on her face as she grabbed the key from me. "This can get us somewhere away from here!"

Naho and Kohta changed their attention from the key back to each other, their eyes filled with hate and darkness. "Come on." I beckoned, their glares directed on me. "We all have a common goal, 'to get the Hell out of here', so let's just worry about getting out of here first and the accusations later. I reasoned, pointing at the key Chizuru was holding.

They continued to glare at me but then they looked at each other and gave a shallow nod, giving each other the cold shoulder. I small smile spread slowly across my face, relief sweeping over me as the accusations were put off...for now.

"Okay so we have a couple of doors to check; the other door in the first room we woke up in, and the door in this room." Naho explained, fidgeting with her glasses as her tone went back to normal.

"Not to mention we haven't checked this room for any keys yet." I added, gesturing around the area.

"But why worry about keys? We can use our pokemon friends to just blast through all the walls in the Prison? Especially the window in the first room." Kohta piped up, a smirk on his face as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Didn't you notice?" Naho questioned, her tone now harsher and cold, "The only reason I had the idea of breaking the ceiling was because it was made out of cement. We're not in an ordinary Prison here, everything is made out of tough steel, the kind meant to keep pokemon here at bay."

"What're you saying?" Kohta countered, his tone too cold and harsh.

"I think she's saying this prison didn't just confine humans, but pokemon as well. Am I right?" I added once more, crossing my arms to show a form of firm seriousness.

"Correct," Naho stated as she fixed her glasses, "The 'glass' window in the first room is a powerful form of plexiglass. Like I said this prison isn't ordinary, they took prestige caution in making this prison, making sure that no one escapes and breaks out."

"So the only thing to resort to is the keys?" Chizuru questioned, trying to understand the conversation at hand.

"Correct." Naho repeated.

"Great, just great." Kohta murmured, fixing his own glasses.

"So, which door should we try first?" I asked, getting back to the subject.

"How about the closest to us?" Chizuru suggested, pointing at the door on the other side of the room.

"Sounds good." Naho shrugged, making her way over there.

"Sounds like a plan." I cheered as Gallade ran over to my side.

"Okay." Kohta mumbled, catching up to the group.

Having the key in her hand, Chizuru inserted the key into the lock. She twisted it around vigorously, groaning in response from the sudden agitation. "No good, it doesn't fit." Chizuru sighed, releasing the key from the lock.

"Time to go back down the hole." Kohta groaned.

One by one, we carefully dropped into the room below us, careful not to fall onto the dreaded corpse of Chizuru's friend. Once Chizuru dropped in, her eyes were once again fixated on her friend, a few tears escaping her eyes before she looked away in anguish.

Once all of us successfully dropped in without conflict, we headed back to the first room, all eyes were peeled on the door on the other side. Chizuru, still holding the key, placed the key inside the lock and turned it to the side. All eyes brightened once they heard a faint click and the door opened with a loud creaking sound.

Once we walked through, we were greeted with a large view of the interior of all cell blocks, each cell door closed, locked and rusty. Everything around us creaked and groaned as the metal underneath us shifted and bended from our body weights.

"Wow, this place is huge." I awed as I leaned against the railing.

"Wait Xion don't-"

Before Naho could finish her warning, the railing below me gave way and broke. As if in slow motion, I plummeted over the broken railing as the ground was replaced with unreliable air. Eyes wide and my body stunned from shock, I was plunged down by gravity towards the floor 3 stories below me. I screamed, crying out for help, my life flashing before my eyes as I was about to face death's unrelenting despair. I closed my eyes and waited for my fate, not wanting to see my forsaken form after my body would make contact.

As I waited for it come, the painful, agonizing feeling of dying, it never came. Instead, I felt something grab my arm, causing my body to whiplash. I opened my eyes and looked up, Gallade was holding onto my arm, gripping the railing tightly above him. I looked down and noticed I was only a few feet away from a horrible demise.

"Gallade...you…" I stuttered, my body still shaking from the drama.

"Ga." He responded, a smile evident on his face despite the fact he was holding onto the railing with one hand. He let go of the railing, once again resuming the fall. However as we fell, Gallade, still gripping my hand, pulled me towards him as he held my body close to his in a bridal style. Feeling my face warm up from the sudden action, Gallade landed carefully onto his feet with no conflict what-so-ever. I looked up at him, feeling my face get warmer each minute as I gazed at Gallade's smile and calming gaze.

But Naho's voice brought me back to reality, "Are you guys ok?" She called, looking down as her voice reverberated throughout the prison.

"Yeah," I answered back as Gallade helped me back onto my two feet, "A little shaky, but good."

"Just wait down there, we'll find a way down soon enough." Kohta advised, the group above us disappearing as the sound of their footsteps faded. Now it was just me and Gallade, alone in this forsaken, bottom level. I felt chills down my spine as I felt a cold breeze run past me and Gallade. I crossed my arms, shivering as the air started to freeze around us.

"It's so…cold." I stuttered, my teeth chattering as I continued to shiver. "We must be…near by a...freezer or something."

"Gallade." Gallade nodded as he wrapped his warm arms around me.

I pulled away from him, not wanting him to cuddle with me right now, mainly because I'm still shocked from the fall. I looked at him, his eyes and facial expression, showing hurt and pain. I couldn't blame him, I know he likes me, but right now is not the time or place to express these things, we need to focus getting out of here.

I composed myself as my body stopped shaking from the trauma and looked around, there were a couple of double-doors with heavy-duty locks on them. However the hallway in front of us was filled with broken and destroyed doors, the very fact that some of these doors were destroyed made me feel uneasy, Did any of the convicts escape years ago? What exactly happened here that made the prison abandoned?

I sighed in irritation, scratching the back of my head as I walked closer to the hallway. However I was stopped by Gallade grabbing my hand, I turned and looked up at him as he shook his head, his eyes serious and cold.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from his, "We're not going far. Besides, this is our only lead, maybe we can find the exit here….or something."

Gallade continued to shake his head, trying to grab my once again. I gave him a glare as I dodged his hand, shaking my head in defiance. "Chill out!" I yelled, stressed about how Gallade was suddenly acting.

I took a step back and immediately regretted it, I felt myself get pulled down as the floor beneath me disappeared, Gallade tried to grab my hand but he was too slow. I fell into darkness as the hole I fell through closed up, leaving me to fall into oblivion.

**=^.^=**

I groaned as I tried to move, my back sore and my legs weak. I fluttered my eyes open, but it didn't make any difference. All I could see was pitch-black, I couldn't even see my hands in front of me. Then I remembered my phone in my back pocket and prayed to Arceus that it didn't break. I moaned in pain as I shifted my back to get my phone, I sat up groggily and turned it on. Relief swept over me as the screen lit up, the light enveloping a small radius around me, the only problem was that the screen was cracked.

I slowly stood up, seething in pain as my legs complained in response. I groaned once again as I surveyed the area around me, the light gave a light blue glow on the broken chairs, broken glass; mostly just a messy room. I turned my attention upwards as I looked up at the ceiling, wondering how I fell in here. That's when I noticed a faint outline of a square along with hinges attached to one side.

"A trap door?" I asked to particularly no one. "Maybe that's what Gallade was trying to warn me about, maybe seeing those hinges gave him a clue…"

I looked around the area, wondering if there was anything here that can be of use to me in the future, maybe a key, but first I went over to the door whose window was cracked and its doorknob was rusty. I jiggled the knob with no success, "Locked." I muttered under my breath. I turned around and looked back at the old room, wondering if there was a key in here. But I felt something get kicked, I looked down and noticed a video camera on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up, examining it as I pushed the power button, surprisingly it turned on. I looked through it to notice it gave a 'night-goggle' effect, giving me the power to see in the dark as everything gave off a green-tint color.

"This may be useful." I murmured as I turned the camera off and placed it in my pocket.

When I stood back up and made a another survey of the area, I caught a glimpse of something shiny on the floor nearby me, behind the overturned desk. I looked at it suspiciously, wondering if it might be a key, or possibly another trap. But when I got closer to the shiny object, my eyes widened as I froze in fear….there was a hand grasping the key. I took a couple of steps back as I focused the light on the hand on the floor, my lips quivering and my legs shaking. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go near the person. '_What if it's the murderer?'_ I paused as a sudden, chilling thought came into my mind, _'What if it's another corpse? Could it be another one of my friends? Just how long was I knocked out?'_

As these thoughts swirled about in my head, I slowly walked towards the fallen hand, raising my phone to use as a weapon in case it suddenly grabs me. But then I smelled it. I covered my nose and lowered my phone. I looked over the desk to confirm it, and I was right…..it was another corpse. This one was a girl, but I was relieved to see it wasn't Chizuru or Naho. But the sick feeling in my stomach didn't go away, her face was smashed in as if a sledgehammer was slammed into her face, but how I knew it wasn't any of my friends was the outfit she was wearing. It was a school uniform, a different from my school's uniform. But what really brought goosebumps and paranoia was how fresh her body was, it hasn't even started to decompose yet. This happened recently.

Turning my head from the scene, I rashly grabbed the key from her numb hand and backed away, not wanting to continue smelling or seeing the blood all over her face. However, when I looked down at the floor nearby the corpse, I noticed a small card. I went over and picked it up, reading what it read: _"Eiko Takeru: Class 2-B, Paloma Valley High School"._

I couldn't believe this! It was the girl that was mentioned on Chizuru's newspaper! It said her blood was scene in an alleyway and no other evidence was found on the whereabouts of her or her kidnapper. And here she is, her face crushed and her body covered in blood.

I turned my attention back onto the limp hand, this time more solemnly than before. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled, shaking my head in disbelief as I placed her school ID in my pocket, hoping to give this to the police after this mess is left behind.

"I need to be quiet and careful from now on." I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath. I held the key closer to me as I tiptoed towards the door. I pushed the key into the lock and turned it slowly, flinching from the click as I slowly opened the door. I peeked my head out as I examined the hallway, using my phone as a flashlight as I looked at the cracked tiles, drops of blood, and broken glass that was scattered all around the hallway.

I gulped as I slowly opened the door all the way and exited the room into the hallway. I studied the walls nearby me, wondering if there was a sign that showed the way to the stairs. I groaned in frustration as I saw nothing but…."something" on the walls, making this place reek of a combination of sewage and decomposition. I placed the top of my shirt over my nose and pressed onwards, examining the doors beside me as I jiggled each of their knobs. None gave in and my anxiety began to rise.

Starting to panic, I walked at a faster pace as I continued to jiggle knobs, looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds. My breathing was getting raspy and my hands started to shake, my sanity dwindling as the darkness around me looked as if it was chasing me, taunting me, and laughing at me. It felt like I was in a horror game…what am I saying? I am in a horror game.

I began to run, eyes wide as terror and paranoia took control of me, ravaging my thoughts as my palms became sweaty and my eyes blood-shot. I gripped my phone tighter as I continued to hold it up above my head, guiding the light in front of me as I passed tile after tile, picture after picture, and obstacles over obstacles.

However, when I tried to jump over a fallen wheelchair, my foot was caught on the wheel and forced me to fall face-first on the cracked concrete. I cried in pain as I slowly composed myself, feeling warm blood trickle down my face and onto the floor. I whimpered as I placed my hand over what seemed to be a minor gash on the side of my forehead. I winced as placed my hand over it, trying to feel how bad and deep it was.

"It's small, but still deep. I need to patch this before it gets infected." I mumbled to myself as I slowly steadied myself and stood back onto my two feet. "I need to find something to bandage this…"

I went back to my normal pace, still holding my hand to my wound to try to prevent too much blood from escaping and my other hand holding the phone that was -for now- my only source of light.


End file.
